Doug Out in Left Field
Doug Out in Left Field is the second part of the twelfth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis When Coach Spitz refuses Patti a spot on the softball team because she's a girl, she challenges the school team to play her own team, made of all the other kids the coach has rejected. Recap Intro The episode shows a national baseball diamond with Patti as the batter. Patti hits a triple and Doug is up next, getting a subsequent strike out. Doug then explains that he was only doing this for Patti. Main episode The episode starts at school where Coach Spitz announces that tryouts for the softball team are today. Doug refuses to sign up and is adamant about it. But Skeeter then talks him into it and he and Skeeter are kicked out the team due to Doug with "negative muscle mass" and Skeeter with "negative brain mass." The two slump off the field and watch over the bleachers. They then spot a mysterious proficient catcher who is later commanded to bat. The catcher keeps the mask on to hide "his" identity. As Roger tosses the first pitch, the catcher hits it out of the park, much to the coach's impression. When the catcher is finally revealed to be Patti, Coach Spitz refuses to let her join the team due to her gender. So Patti convinces the other players who failed to make the team to implement their own team she names "The Patti Pulverizers" and challenges the Honkers to a softball game, which Coach Spitz accepts. Patti tells the others that she is counting on the team, which includes Doug. Doug's imagination: Doug is up to bat and swings at the upcoming ball. But he misses and strikes out. When asked by a reporter how it felt to blow the game, ruin his career, and destroy his chance with Patti, Doug turns green and falls to the ground. The Pulverizers begin to practice to prepare themselves for tomorrow's game. But the players are too inept to succeed, and when Doug practices batting, he ends up swinging the bat off his hands. As Doug walks with Patti, Patti feels that there has to be a way to inspire the other players to feel as if they are a team. So when she and Doug get a Peanutty Butty Ice Cream, Doug suggests uniforms to inspire the other players. The next day, he offers everyone bumper stickers as their own uniforms (offered to him by Mr. Dink) to feel like a team, and Patti earns a "Captain" bumper sticker as well. Patti encourages her team to go to the field and pulverize the Honkers. During the game, the Pulverizers get off to a rough start, but soon become a little better. In the last inning, the bases are loaded and Doug is up to bat. With the Honkers being up 3-1, Patti tells him that a home run would win the Pulverizers the game. When Patti tosses Doug a batting helmet, Doug catches it with his left hand, and Patti then realizes that Doug's terrible batting is due to him batting right-handed since he is left-handed. So he switches to his left side and hits a double. When Patti comes up to bat, she hits the bat and gets an out when her fly ball is caught, winning the game for the Honkers. Despite the loss, the Pulverizers are proud of their diligence in the game. Coach Spitz apologizes to Patti for his sexism and decides to let Patti play for the Honkers. Patti thanks him, but quickly turns it down, saying that she wouldn't abandon her own team as captain. She challenges the Honkers to a rematch next week as well and the Pulverizers cheer for Patti. Doug then states that sometimes, you can feel like a winner even if you lose. He also learns how being left-handed has its advantages. When he practices his left-handed swing in his room, he accidentally hits his lamp, dimming his bedroom. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Stinky *Chalky Studebaker *Beebe Bluff *Coach Spitz Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop